The Unseen Destiny
by Isabelnecessaryonabicycle
Summary: The return of a women the galaxy thought dead is alive again, but she must hide from the people she loves most. The untold story of one of the most impotant character's in the galaxy far far away..
1. Reawaken

******Disclaimer:characters don't belong to me, saddly :(**

**Preface**

I have been called many names; daughter, sister, friend, princess girlfriend, Queen, senator, lover, wife, mother. All those names did not surprise me, except for one, Jedi master. I never accepted to be called that, and to be given a second chance.

And even now with death as my shadow I am surprised again. For now I am called Grandmother Skywalker.

* * *

**Chapter 1: Reawaken**

_On the planet Naboo in the royal graveyard._

_PPOV:_

I seemed to be floating in nothing, and then all of a sudden I felt a sharp pain. I could feel my body again. But this was impossible. I was dead. I shouldn't feel anything.

My eyes flew open, and I saw that I was lying in a tomb. I didn't realize until I closed my mouth that I had been screaming. Then all of a sudden a voice (it would seem) came out of the darkness.

"Padmé Amidala Skywalker, calm down"

"W…who…who are you?"

"I am nothing and I am everything, I have many different names but you know mostly as midi-chlorian's. I have brought you back to life because the galaxy needs you."

"But…..why?"

"I have a destiny for you to complete, and because of this I have granted your midi-chlorian rate to become larger so you will have the ability to become one with the force."

"What does this mean?"

"That you shall train to become a Jedi master."

"And you will teach me?"

"I shall teach you the way of the force, along with some others"

"But what must i do?"

"To create what was destroyed, to build a place of learning, to create peace. You must find all the remaining percentile Jedi and help them, teach them, and that is your mission"

"And after I have finished this mission?"

"Then you shall be reunited with what you have lost."

she looked hard in the darkness with hoope written acroos her face, she would be able to see everyone she loved again, this was not a gift to be taken lightly but she hardly had to think about it before she gave her answer.

"I…I accept." and she shead a silver tear of happiness.

* * *

**note:first chapter, first story! so exitting! so glad my lack of knowledge of the computer at least allowed me this. hope you like it too. :D**


	2. Disguise

Disguise

PPOV

Once she had taken the lid of the tomb and thanked the Naboo gods that her people hadn't burnt her body. She replaced the lid hoping no one would look in side for years to come.

Hurrying though the royal graveyard she stopped before Master Qui-Gon Jinn's remains and muttered her condolences. Once out of the royal places grounds she looked down at what she was wearing. The clothes she wore reflected the sea; the blue cloak was of thin material enough to keep her warm, from the cold night air. Her hair hung down in her natural curls with flowers woven in it.

As she stared down she noticed something that shouldn't be there. Her bump. As she patted it, it wrinkled. Curious she reached under her dress and found a familiar brown cloak.

Obi-wan must have known she would want something of Anakin's in the afterlife to cling onto. She hastily unraveled it and put it over her shoulders and put the hood up covering her face. As she was tying the knot her hand bumped against something else very familiar. The Japor snippet. She was thankful they buried this with her, instead of chucking it away; it held so many fond memories.

With memories in thought and new clothes she headed towards her family home.

A couple of minutes later, she stood where she and Anakin had once been before the dreaded war. She stood for a minute remembering.

She silently made her way up the steps towards her family's door, typing in the code she made her way inside.

As she went past the dining room she remembered eating with Anakin and her family, and then up the stairs and into her bedroom which she had shown to him as well.

The house was eerily silent, morning had taken the place of happiness, and there seemed to be a layer of dust on everything. Even though her mother prided herself on her clean house.

As she walked into her room she made her way to her mirror and sat on the stool opposite it. As she looked at her face she realized people could easily recognize her, and that she would have to change her appearance if she didn't want the galaxy to know she was alive again.

Taking a pair of scissors from her draws, she was reminded of young Pooja who had cut her hair off to see if it would become strait like her sisters. She couldn't help but laugh at the memory.

Sighing she began to cut off her hair, much like her young niece had once done.

By the time she was finished her hair was chin length with her curls still intact. She had also applied blue contact to replace her chocolate brown orbs. Now looking at herself she was determined most people would not recognize her as the young senator who had just died.

On realizing that if she were to find potential Jedi she would not be able to bring them here because of the risk to her family. She began to pack a bag of belongings and clothes she would take, while pondering what she would tell her parents and sister in the morning.

That morning…

When Padmé had woken up that morning she did a double take. Why am in Naboo? More over why am I in my own room? Then the yesterday's memories made their appearance. Then a voice (or thought or something else internally) came from no where in particular.

"Jedi Skywalker your training shall soon begin, but first you must decide where the secret Jedi sanctuary will be. While there you will be taught by a lost friend, and another on a different planet. One you know of, and been too, there you shall find Obi-Wan who will teach you his knowledge."

"But where shall the sanctuary be exactly?" she looked down at her lap deep in thought.

"Your answer will soon come, but know some family members you must deal with." And with that the voice thing disappeared. Meanwhile another sound had taken its place, three pairs of heavy footsteps walked down the hallway.

"Might as well get it over with…" and with lots of determination she got up and walked downstairs, too the three people who were about to get the shock of a life time.

1 hour later…

After all the crying, shouting and hugs were done. Padmé told her family her story, all of it. Her parents and sister were now all looking down, trying to take everything in.

"And you must leave now?" her mother looked at her with slightly red eyes and tears that threatening to spill again.

"Yes I must raise the Jedi to its full glory again without the sith knowing."

"But where shall you go, at least stay close, for us." Her sister looked at her with pleading eyes.

"I will go to the lake country to our estate, it's a practically deserted area, and you may visit when you want but not to often otherwise people would notice. Also you will need to get rid of the staff; we can't have innocent people being questioned. But before that there are a couple of things I must do."

And with that she gave her parents and sister hugs and making them promise not to tell anyone else of her existence and left to the families Nubian Yacht too look for potential force uses and lost Jedi.


	3. Jedi hideout

**Chapter 3**

**Naboo's Jedi hideout**

_(23 years later)_

As she walked though the familiar halls of the lake island on Naboo, she remembered the memories this place held and the ones it never would.

She had wanted to raise her children here with Ani, and now she never would. Word had spread quickly of Lord Vador's and Palpatine deaths. The news had said Vador had Killed his master then been killed by his masters lighting bolts while Palpatine fell to his death. With this news she knew Anakin had finally awakened from his restless sleep. But the best news of it all was that a Jedi Luke Skywalker and his twin sister Leia Organa were alive.

Young Jedi were meditating on the balcony overlooking the lake around them. She looked towards where she and Ani shared there first kiss and saw two teens holding hands. Young love; she didn't want that to be dismissed in this new Jedi order. It should be worshipped, but not treated carelessly.

Even though she was now a master Jedi and ran this secret Jedi academy, only one person knew her real identity. As she thought that, the person came towards her.

"Master Kai Marr, may we talk?" the younger master asked her. Even though her friend had grown up, she still looked like the young trouble maker who constantly annoyed her old master.

"Of course, Master Ahsoka Tano." She looked up at her old friend and smiled.

After a couple of year's searching for lost Jedi and potent ional Jedi, she had found Ahsoka walking the streets of Naboo, reliving old memories of her master. She had taken Ahsoka as a Jedi knight, out of both shared grief and as a friend.

As they walked away from prying ears, the Jedi both visually relaxed.

"Did you hear the news Kai?" she asked me but still unwilling to trust that we weren't being listened to.

"Yes, but I felt it through the force while it happen, everyone did." She looked down, unwilling to show her grief of her husband's death.

"You should go and say fair well, I heard Skywalker burnt his suit there on Endor." Ahsoka put a hand on my shoulder, also showing her need to see the resting place of her master, but knowing her friend would much rather go alone.

"Alright I shall, will you tell them I'm still searching, and I do so hate lying to them all."

"I will if you give my condolences to Anakin." Her friend smiled down at her, after all Padmé was still very short.

"Farewell, may the force be with you."

"And with you." And with that she made her way to her Yacht and got ready for take off.

* * *

_The next day…_

She arrived on Endor's forest planet and knew exactly where to find her husband's shards. As she ran through the endless forest, she past the space station her daughter had helped the rebels destroy. Her hair blew in the wind; it now hung at her shoulders with the curls still intact. Her lightsaber hung on her belt, swaying as she ran.

She arrived in the area, where no trees stood. The remains of her husband's mechanical body lied on remains of a pyre. But she had not expected to find a young blond man to be kneeling before it.

She started towards him, but the force held her back. He was one with the force himself, he also looked just like Anakin had at his age, it must be her son. She was forced to wait till he got up and moved out of sight. She walked silently towards the pyre and knelt on her knees before it, just like her son. She picked up a handful of dust and put it in one of the patches in her belt, so she could take a bit of him with her.

She put her hand on the ground, and in between her fingers Naboo native funeral flowers grew, they were the only ones that grew for her. She had been taught the trick by Obi-Wan who had tried to teach it to her husband without success. They grew in a complete oval around the pyre.

Obi-Wan had told her about becoming one with the force and she was looking forward to seeing her husband's force ghost. What she didn't know was her husband stood right behind her, his eyes watering at the sight of his wife alive, and looking exactly like she had the day she died. She felt his presence; it resembled a wave of pure power and undying love.

As she turned around she felt tears fall across her face, he looked exactly like her had when she told him about the baby. She remembered that day and smiled, after all he had said that was the happiest day of his life. Now all she wanted was the feel of his warm embrace, but she would never have it ever again.

"Oh Ani." He stepped closer to her gently stroking her cheek, but all she felt was the gentle caress of the wind.

"Padmé…" he looked down at her with shame for himself in his eyes.

"How did you…" she frowned, she wanted to know exactly what happened on the death star, and how he became one with the force.

"Our son, Luke, just like you said, there was good still within me and I could still turn back. I love you so much Padmé, how can I ever try to make it up to you, I will try anything, anything at all."

"I have already forgiven you my silly husband," she pretended to whack him, but her wide grin told anyone who could see it that she was happy. "You came back like I said, that's what counts, but I do not forgive Darth Vador for torturing my daughter and blowing up my friend's planet. Do you realise she won't be able to forgive you that easily! She must have both our tempers combined, and we both don't forgive some people that easily." Her smile had disappeared and a worried expression had taken its place.

"I know, but on other subjects. Did you know you look mysteriously like a trouble maker named Kai Marr? Or is that just coincidence?"

"I was dead Ani; I had to take up a different name. And most of the things I've done are tracking down younglings and teaching them the ways of the force."

"Yeah I heard, Obi-Wan told me. But speaking of order 66, did you find the ones I left alone?"

"Why yes, I also found an old friend who will very much like to shout at you."

"Who…wait your not telling me I think, are you? No wait you are?" she smiled up at him. "She survived? After all this time, I didn't know, I thought she had been killed in the raid. I should have known better, no Jedi apprentice of mine would go down that way!" Anakin was whopping and jumping up and down, just like he had done once they found out he'd be staying on Corusant with her for a whole month.

"Yes, I found Ahsoka. And you'll never guess where! On Naboo, reliving memories of us all, but mostly her master Skywalker!" she pretended to bow, but it was ruined by a fit of giggles that suddenly exploded out of her. Anakin joined in, mainly out of happiness of seeing her again and of Ahsoka's weird actions. What the two didn't know was that a young blond man was watching them silently from the cover of the trees, and being amazed at the sight before him.

"Oh Ani, will I ever see you again? Like you are now?" her face had gone from playfulness to serious in a second, which managed to make him laugh just a little bit harder but he managed a reply.

"Of course my dear, I will be with my family and friends whenever they need me. But to answer your question properly, I will try to squeeze it into my busy calendar of doing nothing apart from taking lectures and meditating." He let out a laugh, but his face was now serious like hers. And with another couples of words they departed with Padmé leaving back the way she had come, back to the planet she called home, and away from the man she still loves.

* * *

LPOV:

It was soon time to go from Endor and try to help the galaxy defeated what was left of the empire, but before he could go he knew he had to see his father's grave one last time. After all he knew far to well that the galaxy needed him now more than ever to rebuild a happier future. That was why he sat in front of his father's grave right now, instead of helping his sister and Han pack up all their belongings.

He had sat there for an hour trying to reach out to his father's sprit, wanting his wisdom and needing some answers. He was about to give up when he felt a trimmer though the force and knew someone was watching him, he badly wanted to turn around, but he was curious to why this person was here. He carefully reached out to the other person though the force, he caught a glimpse of recognition, they felt kind…but at the same time sad. But before he could search further the force surrounded the other being making it impossible to look.

As he got up and walked away he decided to see what this person wanted with his father's grave.

Once he had found a good spot to hide he masked his presence in the living force around him.

The person was a being, at first he thought it was Leia, but the curls in her hair weren't as clear as this women's. He also surprising found other connections to his women though his sister, they both walked like royalty, but this women tried to cover it up. They both shared the exact same eye colour, and there faces were nearly exactly the same.

But then he noticed what she was wearing, something Leia wouldn't be caught in at the present but he had a feeling she would be in the future. Jedi robes. Her light saber hung on an old belt, clearly well kept. She also appeared to be caring thing's that didn't appear in the traditional Jedi clothing were a pistol, and a Japor snippet hanging off a chain. He couldn't see the design from this far off, but could feel the familiar scent of Tatooine coming off it. This was strange for a Jedi, who looked much more like a wealthy Senator than a lone Jedi.

As he watched her, she sat down where he had been and gently laid a hand on his father's remains, then suddenly she toke a small amount of it and placed it in her pouch.

He felt the need to ask her not to take what wasn't hers, but before he could get up he saw her once again place her hand against the ground and if by magic flowers started growing all around his father's pyre. But the flowers didn't let off the normal glow flowers usually did in the force, instead they spoke of sadness and death, and also connection. But he didn't know how this person was connected to his father, but he really wanted to ask her, but again something got in the way of his line of vision. His father force ghost, he found it quite unfair how he had spent an hour trying to contact him, but this women got his father's attention in a matter of minutes.

I toke only a minute for the women to stand up and turn around to his father, and he knew she could see him. But even so it was clear from here the surprise and happiness that were written across her face that she knew his father well and did not hate him. What surprised him more than this sudden connection to this woman was his father's next action.

Anakin gently stroked the women's face, and Luke dimly heard the name 'Padmé' come from his mouth. For the next couple of minutes they were both talking too quietly for him to hear. And then suddenly out the blue, he saw the women try to whack his father on the chest, but the weird thing was she seemed to radiate more happiness with every passing second. The next thing he heard sent a shock though him.

"You came back like I said, that's what counts, but I do not forgive Darth Vador for torturing my daughter and blowing up my friend's planet. Do you realise she won't be able to forgive you that easily! She must have both our tempers combined, and we both don't forgive some people that easily." The smile on her face disappeared and a worried expression had taken its place, exactly like how fast Leia face changed.

But Luke was so shocked of the word daughter come out of the women's mouth that he nearly missed the rest of her words. This women couldn't be, but they way she said it, was this women his long lost mother?

He then heard only odd bits of their conversation, like someone called 'Kai Marr', and something about an 'order 66'. Then he heard his father shout.

"I should have known better, no Jedi apprentice of mine would go down that way!" Anakin then, by the surprise of Luke, started whopping and jumping up and down, he had never seen his father look so happy. And once his father started talking with the women again, Luke once again, only heard parts of their conversation, and a lot of it didn't make sense.

He heard the name 'Ahsoka' pass around a few times, and some place called 'Naboo'. For what he had heard so far was that this 'Ahsoka' was an Jedi apprentice of his fathers and was still alive, perhaps he could find her.

The next couple of moments he saw them laugh and talk a bit more, but Luke wasn't concentrating that much he was writing down as much as he had heard on a scrap piece of paper in his pocket, after he had done that, he tried out his artistic drawing skills (which he had never used before now) and tried to draw the women and his father.

All too soon the couple split ways saying their farewells, and the women walked back the way she came, in much the same way Leia walked when something went her way. But before he could try to talk to the women to find more about her she had disappeared into the trees and his father's ghost was making his way towards his hiding spot. Knowing he couldn't hide from his father he walked towards him, and the first time in his life felt like a child having watched his parents talk about stuff he wasn't meant to have heard. And he hung his head and shuffled his feet.

Laughter came from his father, and Luke looked up and Anakin's light blue eyes and a grin found his mouth.

"I hope you have found the answers you were looking for, my son." And before he could reply Anakin faded on the spot. And Luke realised that his father had known all along to wait for the women for Luke's question's to be answered. But as all answers, came more questions.

Luke made his way to the pyre again and bent down and he picked one of the flowers, he would need it in the future to track down the women, and something told him u could only find these flowers in one place.

As he made his way back to the hideout, something told him he'd have to wait a while to use what he'd found out, after all patience was a virtue.

* * *

note: extra long chapter with 2 pov's for you lucky readers!


	4. landing in style

**Chapter 4**

_LPOV:_

As we came out of hyperspace the engines started to beep again.

"Shit, Chewie, can you fix that. It looks like this is going to be a ruff landing." Han shouted out from the cockpit. Even though Luke was in the lounge, he was sure you could hear Han's voice anywhere on the ship.

He, Han, Chewbacca, Leia, C-3P0 and R2-D2, were heading towards a planet called Naboo, which they were hoping would join the new republic. They were meeting their new senator Pooja Naberrie and Queen Kylantha (the queen of Naboo at that time) and were going to be living with the senator's family for the couple of days they were there.

They were only staying with the senator's family because Leia was apparently good friends with the other women.

"There it is!" shouted Leia, from beside the window in the lounge. She was in a happier mood than normal, but that might just be that they were on a mission that shouldn't be dangerous, or it could just be pregnancy after effects. Jason and this twin sister Jaina were hiding with Leia's friend Winter, who was planning meeting them on the planet in a couple of days.

He looked at the planet for the first time, it was mostly covered in greenery, but there was a lot more water than other planets he had been to. The colors had a peaceful effect on Luke and he could tell the force was quite strong there. But was most strange was he felt an unusual attachment to the place, even though this was the first time he had ever been there.

When Luke heard from Mon Mothma that they were going to the planet that the Emperor was born on, he thought that it would look more evil, like a pool of lava surrounding an island. But this was not what he had been expecting.

"Luke what is it?" he turned around and saw Leia looking at him anxiously. Her hair was done up in her buns and lilac gown with gold thread woven in, and a dark purple coat. The effects made her look more stern than usual, which was very frightening.

"Leia look out there and tell me you feel that unusual attachment to this planet." As she turned around and looked down at it again, she gasped.

"Oh… I didn't feel it before… it's hard to describe…but it feels like I know the place… like I should call it home." Then she looked back at him with such a helpless look, that he went over and hugged her. She turned towards him with tears streaming down her face.

"I know what you mean, but I also feel the planet holds a great secret that concerns us." He looked into his sisters eyes, and she slowed the tears that were falling.

"Oh Luke-"

"Stop your nattering back there and get ready to land!" shouted Han from the pilot's seat.

"Well we better do what he says…" he told Leia, the two of them went to their seats in the cockpit and fastened their seatbelts, getting ready for one of Han's landing, while thanking whatever gods out there that the twins weren't there with them.

* * *

_One hour later..._

_LPOV:_

"I am sorry about your landing platform officer, my husband likes to make an entrance, and of course we are flying a piece of junk." Leia apologised for the hundredth time for Han's abuse to the landing platform, which was now in ruins.

"It is perfectly all right Senator Solo, as I told you we were planning on rebuilding it anyway. He smiled down at her, amused. He was a quite an old man, definitely in his 60's, and he had an eye patch on his right eye.

"It is not the worst landing I have ever witnessed." He said gravely. "It was before the war, I was a body guard for Senator Amidala, and she was being targeted for assassination by a Sith. The ship exploded just after her decoy got off, and she and lots of others died." He then let out a breath and continued. "The Senator was then placed under the protection of the Jedi, her friends Obi-wan Kenobi and his padawan." They all physically jumped at Kenobi's name, and looked at the man in surprise, because if he knew Kenobi then surely he knew their father.

"Wait… did you just say Obi-wan Kenobi?" Leia asked.

"Who was his padawan?" Luke was nearly bouncing on the bolls of his feet. The captain looked startled at all the attention.

"Well I better start at the beginning…Amidala was once the Queen of Naboo, she was only 14 when it happened. Five months after her election, the Trade Federation enforced a blockade, Jedi were sent to sort it all out. Their names were Jedi Knights Qui-Gon Jinn and Obi-Wan Kenobi, eventually with the help of a young Tatooine boy who helped blow up the Trade Federation's starships, the small war was over. But unfortunately a Sith killed Jinn, and Kenobi succeed in killing the first seen Sith in years." He then toke a great sigh and visually his shoulders dropped as if a weight had been placed on them.

"The Tatooine boy? Who was he?" her brother Luke looked up in interest.

"The boy became Kenobi's Padawan, his name was Anakin Skywalker."

"What?" shouted an astonished Han, and a rough growl came from Chewie.

"Back then he was a Hero, people called him the Hero without fear. But everyone has fear you just need to know where to look." His face turned grave again and he continued. "Amidala is remembered by her people as a loyal citizen who gave up her life for her people. Though she did secretly marry Kenobi's Padawan just after the war started." As she looked at her twin's face she saw his face mirroring the astonishment that she felt. Was this their mother?

As they passed through the royal court yard, the Captain Typho brought them to a stop. He had stopped at a statue of a richly dressed women, she held a glowing orb in her hands. She wore a white dress with a layered cape and elaborate face paint covered her face. Her hair was done up in many buns, and as Leia looked at her face she felt a strange sense of Déjà vu.

Then scaring them all to their wits Artoo beeped and a hologram came into view. A young boy and man stood together both wearing Jedi robes, and next to them stood the exact Lady the statue was made of. Also there stood a Gungan who held up the orb between his huge hands, then a crowd clapped and screamed with excitement. And as quick as it came the projection stopped.

"R2-D2, is that you?" the captain bent down to Artoo laying a hand gently on the droid.

"Holy shit, what was that?" Han explained.

"Language, Han Solo how many times have I told you!" she looked at him in outrage, before looking around seeing if anyone heard. But luckily for him no one was close by. Then she turned to the captain in amazement. "How do you know our droid?"

"My Lady Amidala owned him, ma'am, he saved her life many a time. But then she gave him to her husband and he gave her a droid he personally built. What was his number… ah yes C-3P0, I've always wondered where those droids disappeared too." But his answer was met by silence apart from Threepio's feet that stepped closer to the man.

"Why sir I am C-3PO, human-cyborg relations. But how may I ask do you know me?" and now it was the captain's turn to look surprised.

"Why they must have whipped your memory, but left Artoo alone." Her looked like he was deep in thought, but Leia decided he was now going to answer her questions.

"What happened to her?" the captain looked up his face sadder than they had ever seen it.

"She died, before she could give birth to her child. Right after the war had ended, no one knows how she died, and no one who tried to investigate it has ever lived." Silence met his statement. After all this time their mother was dead, but how? Why hadn't their father saved her? And was she really their mother if she had supposedly died before child birth?

Han wrapped his arms around her waist and she leaned against his chest, scared at the thought of dying before child birth. After all the things Vador had done why couldn't he have saved his wife, or had he killed her. The captain's story made Anakin look like a genuine hero, who had saved a damsel in distress and then married her in secret, even if it was against his code.

All this didn't sit well with her, her feelings were all mixed up. Perhaps it was his wife's death that drove him to the dark side, or the other unborn child. But if she wasn't their mother who was, she must have given birth, and someone must have said in the end she hadn't so to protect her children from their father, that was more likely.

"Any how now we must be off the senator is awaiting you." He pointed to a woman across the square that was waving in their direction. She recognized Pooja's gold dress style which she liked to wear. And they all started to walk over to her.

* * *

_One hour later…_

Pooja and she walked towards the Queen's Court room, so she could give her speech and make an alliance with Naboo. While the others relaxed at Pooja's Grandmother's house.

* * *

note:hope you liked it!


	5. Queen Kylantha

Chapter 5

_PPOV:_

It had been six years since she had seen her son. Padmé had gone to the current Queen of Naboo and offered her services in order for the Jedi to walk about more freely and to keep the secret of the Jedi sanctuary. So now she was disguised as one of her temporary handmaidens, in order for the Queen to have the best body guard available.

The other handmaidens had asked questions and it had only taken the some time to get used to her. But it would have been better if her friend Sabé had been there. But she was some where else in the galaxy unknown to her.

As she made her way to the Queens royal court room, where the current Queen was talking to a women she supposed was a senator. She was smartly dressed but her force strength was higher than any of her pupils and friends in the new Jedi order, and she could see how it affected her, unlike anyone on the outside of no knowledge of the force.

But what most surprised her was the young women holding the woman's hand, her niece, Pooja, who was now Naboo senator. And she appeared to be good friends with the other women.

As she stood in her place, she looked at her niece's face, which still held her grief for her 'dead' aunt. After all the adults had become to chicken to tell the sisters. But after looking at her face, she could hardly bare not to tell her niece she stood only meters away. But she stood still and decided to wait till this afternoon.

She didn't look at the other senator, but instead daydreamed about better times and about what she would say this afternoon. So she only heard the last part of their conversation.

"Queen Kylantha, please at least consider our offer to join the New Republic, we could desperately use Naboo's support. If you need time to consider we accept that." The young women sounded determined, but she wasn't looking at her, but at the Queen's reaction. She seemed to consider it then her eye's flashed to Padmé's face, and she knew that the Queen would ask for her views on the subject, one Queen to another. Kylantha then looked towards the women with her Queen's mask on.

"Thank you Senator Solo, as you said we would need time to consider your offer, after all it will affect the whole planet. We will call on you when we have an answer. You may leave."

The women bowed and still holding Pooja's hand turned away before Padmé could look at her face. Kylantha clapped her hands and all handmaidens left while she called the royal council into session.

So she went to her chambers and dressed into another disguise. As a citizen, her dress consisted of a dark blue cloak and light blue simple dress with a dark purple sash around her middle. She put the hood up and leaved though a secret passage way only known to her and passed Queens.

She passed though secret tunnels and then into small alleyways, then snuck into the passing crowds of workers and people on one of the main streets.

As she made her way to her parents house to decide on the matter of telling her niece's the truth.

* * *

_Half an hour later…_

When she arrived at the house, she went though the back entrance, ringing the bell for the family to hear she then went into the garden, across the path and into the conservatory to await her sister or parents.

Settling herself on the couch she waited for someone to arrive, while waiting she got out her com and placed a message for Varykino alerting them that the new republic were in Theed and they should be careful in case of discovery.

She saw a figure just as she finished the message, as they came towards her she saw it was her sister.

"And what brings your visit dear sister? Her sister smiled cockily at her, amused about something.

"Passing by mostly. But as you mentioned it, I do need to talk." She breathed in. "I've come to discuss-"

"Must you always talk so formally, relax I'm not grading you on your grammar." Sola interrupted.

"Fine, I want to tell your daughters the truth. Happy now?" she looked at her sister with a scow.

"Ecstatic! Although I have been considering it myself and I think it to be a good idea but of course we must swear them to secrecy, Pooja still finds it hard to tell lies." Her sister tapped her chin in thought while pacing the conservatory, her long dress brushing the floor. She was wearing pink for a change, which clearly meant she was happy about something.

"When though? Today, tomorrow, next week? She suddenly felt scared about her niece's reaction to her.

"Tomorrow would be good. The guests will be busy repairing their damaged ship, they caused a bit of an accident on the third landing platform. You could tell them then, as an early birthday present for Ryoo, she'll be so surprised, I'll need to bring my camera." Her sister laughed with amusement; obviously Padmé's situation amused her to no end.

"Why what happened?" she didn't pay any attention to her sister's sarcastic manner, but instead was drawn to the other story.

"Oh something with their engines, apparently it's the fastest ship in the galaxy, but to me and everyone else it looks like a pile of crap. Why she picked him as a husband I'll never know, but he does look quite hot, so that might be why but-"

"Is this about the New Republic?"

"Yeah, her name is Leia Organa; she was the Senator of Alderaan, before it blew up." She looked at her sister in surprise, it couldn't be. Bail must have protected her daughter better than she'd thought. Hiding her right under the Emperors nose. And poor Leia, the planet and her adopted father (and Padmé's friend) had died under the hand of Vador.

She decided not to tell her sister that Leia was her daughter, but consult the force to find an answer to this. Carefully steering her sister away from Leia or the other guests, whom she was very eager to know about, she asked about other topics before excusing herself and heading back to the lake country. Not knowing what path now lay ahead of her.

* * *

note: how lucky are you guys, two chapters in one day! more coming ;D


	6. Surprises

**note: i've redone this chapter and added some stuff, don't worry the next chapter will be new.**

**Chapter 6**

_LukePOV:_

_Tap tap tap_

Luke's feet were the only sound he heard throughout the whole corridor. He was in Naboo's palace at that moment; their current Queen had given them an open entry to look around. And he was taking full advantage of that.

He was now walking down the first floor corridor, which held lots of rich and exquisite paintings. Most of the paintings were what looked like old Kings and Queens, but as he went along they became more modern.

He wasn't taking particular notice of any of the paintings, until he passed a young princess. Somehow bits of force energy were coming off the painting, which was highly strange, seeing as paintings didn't usually have any force energy.

As he took a closer look of the young woman, he gasped. It was her, the young Queen who saved the whole of her planet. But she looked different than her statue; she looked less sad and younger, but still beautiful.

He felt a strange connection with her, as if he'd seen her before, maybe even known her. But it was impossible she had died 23 years ago, the same year he was born, according to the Captain.

He suddenly felt the need to look in his pockets, after a while of food wrappers and Jedi tricks written down on spare pieces of paper, and a key. He suddenly found what he was looking for, he unfolded the tea stained paper and looked at it contents. A couple of words were written here and there, not making much sense. But there was a picture in the middle, a ghostly man and a human woman. The force seemed to be nudging him, as if this was the clue which he'd been looking for all along.

Bring the picture up, he for some reason looked at the picture of the dead Queen. And then, he got it. It was her! She looked nearly exactly the same but a bit older, which in itself was weird; after all it must have been more than 23 years this picture was painted.

Then looking again at the words on the page he read 'Naboo', that where he was right now, so hopefully the woman was on this planet, that narrowed it down.

But what he didn't get was she was meant to be dead, how had she survived? Maybe his next hope would be finding this so called Jedi apprentice of his fathers, Ahsoka.

* * *

_LeiaPOV:_

Pooja had decided to give her a tour of the gardens. And how exquisite they were! The flowers in this place were so much more colourful than the one's Alderann. She sensed sadness deeper into the garden.

"Pooja, what's in the middle of this garden?" she turned towards her friend, and saw pain in her eyes.

"The royal graveyard. Would you like to see it?" Her voice was flat nearly clear of emotion, but Leia could hear the loss in her voice.

As they made their way there Pooja picked up some of the flowers and put them in a bunch.

Once they got there, a huge archway filled the path. And it split the pathway into different directions, towards big round buildings. Leia didn't wait for her friend to lead the way, it felt like something was pulling her to the centre path, and long ago she had learnt to trust her senses.

They arrived to a marble white round building, which had no doors, just archways which flowers had wrapped them selves around. The emptiness in the room made Leia gasped; living energy of the force seemed to know this was a place of misery.

Pooja made her way around the coffins, towards the newest looking one. It had a mix of blue and silver, making it look like the flow of a river. Her friend stroked the top of the coffin, like it was made of glass and placed the flowers on the top next to lots of others. She looked at them more closely.

"They never die, you know." She looked at her friend in surprise.

"What?"

"The flowers, people say her good heart keeps them alive. But I think it's because of him. Her Jedi protector, keeping things around her still alive with hope, that maybe we will be blessed to see her beautiful face again." Her friend looked up and she saw tears in her eyes.

"Who was she?"

"My aunt, the greatest Queen there ever was. Padmé Naberrie. Her death affected us all; she symbolized hope and a good future for our planet and for many other people. My aunt dedicated her life to our planet; she wanted to give the people everything. And she died, she died pregnant. Her child, my cousin, never got to see the light of day, never got to feel the air in their lungs." She broke down sobbing; I wrapped my arm around her.

"How did she die?"

"Nobody…nobody knows, some people think it was Lord Vador and his Master, others think she lost all hope, and the universe became too dark for her bright light." Pooja turned away from her gently stroking her aunt's coffin.

Why would Vador, her father kill this bright woman, wasn't it enough for him to just kill all the Jedi.

"I'm so sorry, Pooja. If it makes you feel better you could tell me more about the wonderful things she did."

"My aunt, she was…very beautiful. Kind, but…sad. She didn't like to see her people unhappy, she brought people together, she never thought about what she wanted. She nearly got killed a couple of times, but her Jedi protector always saved her."

She was suddenly feeling a sense of déjà vu. But decided to enquirer further.

"You said about them before, who was her Jedi protector?"

"Oh, Padawan Skywalker. I think they fell in love, she did invite him round when I was young, but that was before the clone wars. I personally think the baby was his, if only he hadn't died in the Jedi slaughter, I think that really tore my aunt apart, losing her best friend and her secret lover." Leia was in shock, it couldn't be true, was this woman could be her mother. But she was pregnant when she died, so she couldn't be. But she felt it, the attachment, and the thread linking her to this woman. And her father, it was too close; everything just seemed to be linking together, ever since they had arrived on this planet.

"She died one week from today, 29 years ago." _No no no no…_

_

* * *

_

_note: next chapter is new i PROMISE! please review because it makes my day and updates come faster._


	7. Lost Aunts

**Chapter 7**

_PoojaPOV:_

Turning away from her com and her mother's image, she looked towards her friend.

"Leia? Would you mind if I left, my family needs me, you may stay for a while if you wish." Leia face was like stone, she didn't seem to register that Pooja had said a word, but before she could repeat herself Leia replied.

"Of course, I've got to find Luke any way. Thank you for showing me this."

"Just remember to get back to the house before night falls. I can't wait to show you my grandparent's garden, it's simply exquisite."

This time Leia cracked a true smile and lightness filled her eyes, Pooja had a suspension that tears were threatening to fall from them. But she ignored it.

"I'd love too. It will certainly be different than sleeping in the palace and it's sure to feel more homely."

She ginned at her friend before turning her back and making her way out of the palace gardens.

All the while wondering what was so important for her to come to her grandparent's house as quick as she could.

* * *

_HPOV:_

"Hey kid, where's your sister?" Luke's silhouette hovered at the door way of the falcon. Han didn't wait long for a reply before fiddling with some of the wires in the ships main frame.

"I don't know, at the palace I suspect." Something in Luke's voice made Han look up. He sounded troubled, more so than he did usually. Something was up.

"Ok, ok. What's happened now? Well did something explode? Did the force speak of a great disturbance?" Han rolled his eyes at his idiotic questions, but nothing else would probably make Luke speak more than insulting the force.

"No it's just…I think I found my mother."

Silence fell over the whole ship; Han couldn't even hear Chewie growling at the machinery or the ships constant beeps. Though he was sure they were still drowning on. Wow, that's not at all what he thought Luke would say. His mother and that would be Leia's too. And she would certainly want to know. What were they going to do now?

Running his fingers through his hair Han pondered. What could they do?

"How…" was the only thing that came out of Han's mouth.

"She's that senator, the one the captain told us about. This is why Naboo feels so familiar…"

Whoa, this was big. Perhaps bigger than any of them knew.

"Luke I know what you're worried about. Your dad couldn't have killed her, even if he was Vader at the time. No man kills the love of his life."

Luke's shoulders visibly relaxed, he may not have known he was worrying about that, but Han's words put him at ease.

"I… I think she might be alive" Luke's words were so faint that Han didn't know if he even said anything.

"She can't be kid. She had a funeral and everything; she's probably lying in a coffin in the palace's grave yard as we speak. And speaking of that I remember where Leia went…oh no-"

"What?"

"She went to the grave yard with Pooja…"

"We've got to go get her!"

The two men stood up and began to walk out of the ship, but before they could leave the room a person blocked it.

"Do you really believe it's her Luke?"

"Yes I do, Leia."

* * *

_PPOV:_

She was sitting in her old room again. She hadn't been there since the night she rid herself of her true name.

She wondered how her nieces would take it. Would they be angry, sad, or happy to see their supposed dead aunt alive right in front of them? She didn't know.

Sola had asked her to stay up here while the two sisters got comfy in the lounge.

She heard a rush of foot steps, her sister always made herself sound like an elephant when running up stairs. Which Padmé thought was quite funny.

"Their here!" her sister's face light up like a child's on Christmas day, Padmé slightly thought that she'd never seen her own children's faces on Christmas day. How she wished Anakin had never fallen to the dark side.

"Good."

"Do your know what your going to say?"

"I probably won't have to say much, just stand there till they recognize me." The two sisters laughed, after all Padmé looked almost the exact same as she had done the last time she visited the whole family during the war.

Making their way down the stairs they caught the last of the conversation between the two girls and their grandparents.

"Honestly what is taking mother this long?"

"Patience Pooja, you have to wait just as long as your sister."

Sola gave her an encouraging smile before she stepped into the room leaving Padmé outside it.

"Now girls, I know that you will be shocked by what your about to see but please remember that some secrets must be kept in order to do good for the galaxy. Now I'd like for you to meet a person you haven't for a very long time."

Padmé took a deep breath and stepped into the room. The two sisters looked questioning at her, taking her in. slowly recognition fell on their features and they both jumped up with tears in their eyes and ran to their aunt.

"Aunt Padmé!"

"You're real! Your really here!"

She hugged them close to her. Pooja was slightly shorter than her but her sister Ryoo had grown so much that she towered over her aunt.

"Yes girls and I'm staying."

* * *

_LPOV:_

"Come on, we might as well be early for dinner with Pooja's family. We've been late for everything else."

The group grumbled their complaints and Leia vaguely heard Han say something about lost time in fixing machinery. But she decided to ignore it.

She got out her com again to see if they were still going in the right direction, they were.

About five minutes later they stood out in front of in front of some steps with flowers around them. It look beautiful, if ever Leia wanted to settle down she would pick a home that looked similar to this. One that was out of the way and simply had that home feeling.

They began to walk up the steps when they heard the door being opened above them. A cloaked figure stood in front of them, their shoulders tensing at the sight of them. Then quickly, perhaps too quickly they ran out of sight their dark red cloak flowing behind them.

Leia smelt something, something strange. A force signature. The person was someone she knew, someone she'd always known.

"wha-"

Han face looked questioningly at the twins but before he could complete his sentence Luke ran off, following the mysterious person. Leia wanted to follow too. Thought she somehow knew the signatures path wouldn't disappear for a couple of hours.

Not wanting to be rude to the other senator's family she gently knocked on the door. And it was opened by a radiant, and smiling Pooja who looked like her world had suddenly become a brighter one. Who was that person?

* * *

_note: see, i told you this was a new chapter. hope everyone likes it, or better yet loves it. i'm not really sure how long the whole stories going to be, like if i'm going to drag it out... my next update will hopefully be around next month, if not i'm too over loaded with homework. don't worry fellow readers i will make sure to update on this story! thanks for all the reviews so far i've loved them all!_


	8. Of Memories and Messages

**Chapter 8- Memories and Messages**

**PPOV **

_Force_, how _did_ this happen. I was just reappearing into my niece's lives and then **Bang**! My children were waiting outside the door. Conscience, I think _not_. Though I still haven't told my sister about them, but now matters have got worse. He's following me, my own son!

I went into an alleyway taking off my red cloak as I ran. Underneath it I wore a dull blue cloak that would blend more into the typical Naboo dress taste. He was still following her, must have tagged onto her force trace.

_Well I had wanted to get closer to my children_, she thought. It was like the gods were mocking her, being chased by one of the people she _didn't_ want to run away from. Oh life was _so_ unfair!

I wonder if he recognises me, if he remembers his own mother. Oh I wish he did, though deep down she also didn't want him too, since it would make it harder for her to keep away.

I've got to confuse the trace. Leaving her red cloak behind a lose stone in an alley way she quickly found a crowd of people to crowd into. Now maybe she was free, though not in the way she wanted to be.

**LPOV**

This was _so_ confusing. This woman, I had to talk to her, I had to see her. People don't vanish without a trace and a soon as he went looking for her in the force he found her. It was like letting a breath out that he didn't know he need to, it was like this was his reason for living. To find her and get answers. It was no conscience that she happened to know his father and also know Leia's friend. All this was connected but he didn't know how. He saw her again dashing out the crowd towards a public transport; she wasn't wearing the trailing red cloak now. Instead a light blue that reflect the water fountains around him, it also seemed she was hiding. Hiding in plain sight, she knew he was onto her. He cloaked himself with the force and followed her onto the public bus.

**LeiaPOV**

This was so frustrating! Not only had her brother run off to who knows where but he was also following that mysterious person who Leia thought she should know.

"Leia, darling! Come take a seat in our living room, we've got a couple of guests joining us today."

Pooja's elderly grandmother walked into the hall way knocking out the previous thoughts in her head, she smiled at the woman and thought how lucky her friend was to have a huge loving family surrounding her and not putting their lives at risk nearly every day. Even if they didn't really have much of a choice about it.

My eyes turned towards my husband's face who was sitting on the sofa with a dazed, and confused expression on his face, I stared at it intently. This in the end was probably why I jumped so high when I heard a new set of voices coming down the hall.

A woman nearly twice Leia's age walked into the room, her long brown hair lay straight on her back held only by a complex head band. Her brown wyes shown with kindness, but they held a hard edge as if she had been through much. As Leia looked longer at her she realised she seemed familiar.

The woman whispered something to Pooja's mother it sounded something like 'padmé', but Leia couldn't be sure.

"Sabé?" Leia asked hesitant, the woman turned her head towards her and her eyes visibly widened and tears leaked from her eyes.

"Oh Leia!" Sabé ran towards her, embracing her.

"You found out?" Sabé pulled back from the hug to smile down at the young woman before her.

"Found out what? And why are you here?" confusion seeped into Leia's tone, curious as to why her father's friend was on Naboo.

"You don't know? Ooh, Bail's message, R2 needed to be reminded…" Sabé stared off into the distance deep in thought as the other people in the room looked at her in confusion.

"Oh Leia you must have figured out you were adopted already, I know you're clever, you are your mother's daughter after all." Sabé smiled down at her. _Mother's daughter? _Did Sabé know who her mother was?

"Of course I know I'm adopted, what message are you talking about?" Leia raised her eyebrow at her old mentor confused.

"Ask R2 to play message 325, you'll see the rest." Sabé gave her a knowing smile and patted her shoulder. Ugh the world is so complicated! Thought Leia.

**PPOV**

Dashing towards the town near the Jedi sanctuary I hid behind a corner. Though I didn't feel his force trace anymore I could somehow still feel him, as if there was a bond between us somehow. Must be a mother's intellect, not only am I a Jedi now but I also have force sensitive twins that I am bonded with, ugh why isn't the universe making my life simple?

In the corner in the allay I managed to find some of the clothes I had hidden there. I put on the rap around my head managing to hide most of my hair, though wisps of it slipped out. I also found a simple green dress with netted long selves and a shawl. Once the outfit was on I ran down the alley a got to the end just before my son rounded the corner catching a glimpse of me.

"Excuse me!" his voice floated down the alley way stopping me, he sounded so much like Ani, but more boyish. He was my son, I saw it in his eyes, Luke may have had his father's looks but he had my soul.

That hesitant stop cost me, he managed to get nearer to where I stood, I turned around and for the first time realised I had tears in my eyes.

"I'm so sorry Luke." she wiped away the tears going down her face and ran.

**LPOV**

He'd spotted her racing around the corner in new clothes, how could she change so fast? Was it because she was a Jedi, or a woman? He didn't know, maybe he would ask Leia later.

Her brown curls popped out of the rap she had around her head making her seem familiar in some unknown way, why was that?

"Excuse me!" I shouted, trying to make her stop, I needed answers. She stopped, and turned around at me a look of surprise and wonder written across her face, her brown eyes shone. She looked younger than he thought up-close, though her eyes were older, as if she was frozen in time.

As he ran closer he saw there were tears in her eyes, this made some unknown feeling arise to the surface. He felt, no he needed to comfort this woman; it made him sad to see the tears that fell from her eyes.

"I'm so sorry Luke." Her voice rang as clear as a bell, the beauty of it made him stop in wonder. A memory popped forth on its own accord.

"Ah Luke" he felt a warm hand touch his check with the gentlest touch, he was in a white and silver room.

"Obi-wan, theirs good in him. I know, I know theirs still-"

Then an image of a woman who looked like a waterfall dresses with flowers floating through her hair and people in dark colour morning, the world seeming darker.

A sudden loss overtook him, making Luke fall to the ground in grief. It was as if life had lost its meaning, that the person holding the universe had been lost. He understood.

* * *

_note: an update at last! i know i've probably seemed dead or something to you all but i'm alright i actually have the next couple of chapters already planned so they will probably be updated before the summer holiday! hope everyone liked it! comment please!_


	9. Of revelations and recordings

**Chapter 9**

_LPOV_

Luke returned a while later, and joined us in the Naberrie living room. He refused to talk to me, to tell me what had shocked him so much that I felt him through the force.

The Naberrie's didn't seem at all fazed by Luke's sudden return and didn't ask any questions; apparently they were having a big get together lunch that included close friends along with Leia and her own friends.

Captain Typho, the man who was there when they had landed arrived after Sabé, his eye patch standing out more and his grey hair thinning. He told them all that someone called Jar Jar Binks was running late which made everyone who knew the person, laugh.

"Go outside Leia, you must watch the message. Everything will make so much more sense." Sabé smiled down at where I sat, her brown eyes twinkling, I noticed for the first time that her straight brown hair now had a few greys in it.

"How did you know my mother?" the question blurted out of my mouth before I could stop it.

Sabé laughed, "We became friends while in a training session for Handmaidens for the new Queen. Because I had such a close resemblance to Amidala I got placed in Decoy duty, it helped of course that I knew the Queen and how she would act in those situations. We rescued a fellow handmaiden named Rabé from an amiss droid, when Amidala lost the Queens Amulet me and you're mother found it in a nearby meadow and till this day we don't know how it got there. But to really find the answers you seek you must watch the message and play the holo's, take you're brother and go outside. For I have a feeling you will want to be alone when you watch it."

I bit my lip and considered, Luke sat near us and I felt his thoughts play through my head. He'd been listening in, and wanted to get answers.

"Ok, Artoo?" I called the droid and let it follow as me and Luke walked to the conservatory at the back of the Naberrie's garden.

"So what all this about?" Han's voice came from behind us; I rolled my eyes at Luke's thought of trying not to include Han in this.

_We've been through so much together, Luke. We all disserve answers_. I told him.

"It's about Leia's and my Father and mother. Like to join us?" Luke grinned.

"Sure, Kid." Han answered sitting next to me on one of the lounges.

"Artoo, Play message 325" I told the droid as it wheeled in front of us and played the message on a holo-vid in front of us. Static first came on and then it showed a younger Bail Organa in blue light, so this was before colour. My father bent down and fiddled with something in front of him, and then his voice was heard.

_Is this recording, R2? Oh right…_

_Hello my darling Leia, and who ever else might be watching this. It's time to tell you the truth, I know you know you're adopted and I want to answer some of the questions that have obviously been in your mind all this time. Your parents both died in different ways after you we're born, I know you want to know who they are so here it comes._

_You're fathers name was Anakin Skywalker, he was a very powerful Jedi Knight. You're mother on the other hand was called many names, but simply her name was Padmé Amidala Naberrie, she was a Queen of Naboo for some time and then became Naboo's senator. If you want more answers you'd have to go to Naboo where her family still lives, from what I've been told about you're fathers family was he didn't have a father and his mother was killed on Tatooine. _

_By the fact that you are listening to this letter, it means that I am dead. I also know that somehow you must have discovered your father's fate. When your mother was confronted with this I will remember her dieing words to this very day, she told us that there was still good in him. _

_This may come as a shock but you have a twin brother who lives with your aunt and uncle, whose father married your grandmother. He lives on Tatooine and I hope and pray to the force that you shall find him, Obi-wan Kenobi a Jedi Master looks over him and will help you find him._

_I hope you get this._

_You're loving adopted father, Bail Organa_

We sat in silence, thinking it over.

"So…" Han said awkwardly.

"We're related to the Pooja! Can you believe it Luke, we have cousins, and an aunt and uncle and a grandmother and grandfather!" I squealed overjoyed. We finally had more family, and this confirmed our suspicions on who our mother was.

"Why did it say Father never had a father?" Luke frowned.

"I don't know kid, maybe he walked out." Han frowned thinking about his own family, or lack of.

I was about to ask them both something else when the Holo-vid flashed, and a couple of breath images made there way across the holo, a running women, a field of flowers, an apartment on Corusant.

_Beep bee beep_, R2 said. Then the images stopped running around and the Holo grew and a scene showed up in front of our eyes and instead of the old fashion blue it changed to colour.

_A richly dressed women looking the part of a Queen sat in what looked like a richly designed space ship. Her black dress contrasted with the four girls dressed in orange dresses who must have been Handmaidens. Their faces were mostly covered by hoods._

"_-it saved our lives." A man's voice came from off the scene in front of them._

"_It is to be commended. What is its number?" the women asked her voice sounded formal and educated, but Leia was dimly reminded of the voice that Sabé used when she used to tell Leia and Winter off._

_The holo turned, along with must have been R2's head turned and they saw a dark skinned man who looked like a Captain or a body guard. _

"_R2-D2, you're Majesty." The man said checking it on R2._

"_Thank you R2-D2." The holo turned back to the woman._

"_Padmé" one of the girls from the back came forward, and Leia and Luke both missed a breath. "Clean this droid as best you can. It deserves our gratitude." The women's eyes shifted towards the girl and her lips turned upwards slightly._

"_Continue Captain." The man looked towards another person in the room._

_The holo shifted again and the group saw an adult man in old Jedi robes with long hair and a vaguely familiar looking young padawan at his side._

"_You're Highness with you're permission we're heading for a remote planet called Tatooine, it's in the system far beyond the reach of the Trade Federation."_

"_I do not agree with the Jedi on this." The Caption said._

"_You must trust my judgement you're Highness." The older Jedi told her._

The holo flashed to a different setting.

The young Handmaiden from before, who Leia and the rest of them now knew was the Skywalker twin's mother, was now washing R2, her face looked familiar as she looked up at someone off the screen.

"_Hello." the holo shifted and they saw an alien popping his head around a door._

"_Sorry. Who sa are you sa?" his words had a playful feel to them as he pronounced basic._

_The young girl glanced up. And for the first time they saw her face._

_She had warm chocolate brown eyes, a slender nose and full lips, a beauty spot could be seen on her left cheek._

"_I'm Padmé" her voice rung around the room and held a subtle elegance and beauty about it._

"_Me sa Jar Jar Binks." The alien said, and the three on them leaned forward as they finally put a face to the name._

"_You're a Gun Gun, aren't you?" Padmé asked, he nodded his head in answer._

"_Ah ha." _

"_How did you end up here with us?"_

"_My no know. Messa day starting pretty oky day with a brishing morning then bomb. Getting very scared, then grabbing the Jedi. Then pow, me sa here. Me sa getting very, very scared." The girl grinned up at him, her brown eyes shinning with delight._

Then the scene changed. The Jedi Master from before and Jar Jar were walking in front of R2 in what appeared to be disguises.

"_Wait, wait!" the Captain's voice was heard off screen. Padmé came on the holo dressed in what Luke recognised as a Tatooine like outfit, her hair which no one had seen was now shown. It was dark brown and reaching her waist it was plated in an exquisite and complex looking hairstyle that kept it all out of her face._

"_Her Highness commands you to take her Handmaiden with you."_

"_No more commands from her Highness today Captain, the space board is not going to be pleasant." The Jedi frowned at the other two figures._

"_The Queen wishes, she's curious about the planet." The Captain said in a voice that left no from for arguing. _

"_This is not a good idea. Stay close to me."_

The holo ended shortly but before they could complain another fell into its place. Now they were in a room with loads of junk, but only Luke and Han recognised it as a shop. A very strange blue alien hovered in front of three people. Saying something that only Luke understood and repeated,"Boy, get in here now".

"_My droid has a read out of what I need."_

_A young boy, dressed in plain looking clothes rushed in through an open doorway and towards the group._

"_What took you so long?"_

"_I was cleaning the fan switches." As the boy came closer the group saw he had sandy blonde hair and sparkling bright blue eyes, and he looked about ten years old. _

The group rounded on Luke at once as they recognised the similarities.

"Father was a slave." Luke whispered, shocked by their findings. Leia visibly flinched, how could their own father have been a slave?

_Watch the store, I've got some selling to do." As the alien said this, the boy, who they now knew was Anakin, climbed onto the counter. _

The holo ended, but the scene came on again. And the figures that they know knew we're their mother and father came on.

"So this is how they met." Han grinned, shaking with laughter.

"_Are you an angel?" Anakin asked._

"_A what?"_

"_I heard the deep space pilots talk about them, they're the most beautiful creatures in the universe. They live on the Moons of Ergo, I think."_

"And that's all it took." Interrupted Han, probably trying to take away some of the tension.

"_You're a funny little boy, how do you know so much?"_

"_I listen to all the traders and star pilots who come through here. I'm a pilot you know, and someday I'm going to fly away from this place." Anakin smiled._

"_You're a pilot?"_

"_All my life"_

"_How long have you been here?" Padmé asked._

"_Since I was very little, three I think. My mom and I were sold to Goldla the Hut but she lost us betting on the pod races." _

"_You're a slave?" her voice shocked._

"_I'm a person, and my name is Anakin."_

Leia felt tears well up in her eyes, as she finally understood that her father had gone through much before he became Darth Vader. She whipped them away as a new scene started.

"_Mum, mum I'm home!"_

_The three now regular figures along with Anakin stepped into view. They walked into what could only be described as a slave house._

_A middle aged woman with dark brown hair stepped through a doorway, and Luke and Leia saw their Grandmother for the first time._

"_Oh this is cost." Jar Jar mumbled._

"_These are my friends, mum." Anakin looked towards the woman and the love her held for her was clear in his eyes._

"_Hello." Jar Jar said._

"_I'm Qui-Gon Jinn, you're son was kind enough to offer us shelter." The Jedi said, finally telling the group his name._

"_I'm building a droid. Wanna see? Come on, I'll show you 3-PO." Anakin dragged Padmé into another room, taking off a blanket from a table he revealed the workings of a droid without layers._

The group froze as Anakin said the name of the droid; they all looked shocked as they took in the same droid, with layers, who was standing in the room with them.

"_Isn't he great? He's not finished yet-"_

"_It's wonderful!" Padmé explained, a smile breaking out across her face._

"_You really like him? He's a prodical droid to help mum. Watch." Anakin pressed a button on the droid._

"_Oh, oh." One of the eyes lit up, the other missing as the droid sat up._

"_Oh, where is everybody?" It asked, the group recognising its familiar voice._

"_Oops." Anakin grabbed the eye from a nearby self and put it in its proper place. "Here."_

"_Oh, hello. I am C-3PO, Human CyBlog relations. How may I serve you?"_

"Of course, who else would have built gold-rod?" Han asked hitting his head with his palm.

"_He's perfect!" Padmé gushed._

"_Oh, perfect."_

"_When the storm is over I'll show you my racer. I'm building a pod-racer."_

"human's don't pod-race it's too dangerous for them, though I did hear this story that some human kid won a race in Mos Espa." Han frowned.

_C-3PO stood up and walked towards the holo, meaning he walked towards R2._

"_I'm not sure this floor is internally stable." R2 beeped in reply._

"_Oh hello, I don't believe we've been introduced." R2 beeped again._

"_R2-D2 a pleasure to meet you, I am C-3PO human Cyblog relations." An answering beep met the silence._

"_I beg you're pardon, what do you mean naked?" an answering beep._

"_My parts are showing! My goodness!" C-3PO said outraged._

"I've never been more embarrassed in my entire life, but I don't even remember this happening." The C-3PO said in the room with them.

_The two humans in the background laughed, and then the scene shifted._

They all sat at a table, still in the Skywalker house.

"_Has anybody seen a pod race?" Anakin asked, Padmé shook her head._

"_There's pod racing on Malaster. Very fast, very dangerous." Qui-Gon said, looking at Anakin._

"_I'm the only human that can do it."_

"_You must have Jedi reflexes if you race pods." Qui-Gon looked interested._

Then the scene flashed for a moment and appeared to wind forward.

"_I may not like it, but he can help you, he was meant to help you." _their grandmother's voice came from out of the static, her mysterious tone giving them all a shiver that ran down each of their spines.

R2 rolled onto a balcony intruding into what appeared to be a private conversation between Qui-Gon and Anakin's mother, but they did not appear to notice.

"_He deserves better than a slave."_

"_Had he been born in the republic, we would have identified him earlier. The force is unusually strong with him, that much is clear. Who was his father?"_

"_There was no father. I cared for him, I gave birth to him, I raised him. I can't explain what happened, can you help him?"_

"_I don't know. I did not come here to free slaves."_

_The holo ended in a sudden pause._

"Whoa."

"You said it Princess." Han's eyes fixed onto the image as another took place.

* * *

_A/N: hey everyone!... wow, i know its been..forever or a long long time ago..._

_any way prepare your selves in going through these three movies, there going to be some pretty interesting comments and you'll see how these characters react to some of the things their going to see. thanks for waiting and sticking with me! have another chapter for you're troubles! review and then click on the next chapter! thank you all! :D_


	10. Of Past actions and Present realizations

**Chapter 10**

_LPOV_

It was dark, on the same balcony as before and Qui-Gon was there again but this time he was alone, Qui-Gon spoke into an old fashioned communicator.

"_Obi-wan"_

The group jumped as a whole as they suddenly realised that this must be Kenobi's master, and he must have been the Padawan back on the ship.

"_Yes master." A dim voice replied, it was obvious that R2 had hacked into the device._

"_I need an analysis of this blood sample."_

"_Wait a minute," came the reply._

"_I need a midi-chlorian count." He put a little attachment into the com. Silence stretched for about a minute as they waited._

"_The readings are off the chart. Over twenty thousand, even Master Yoda doesn't have a midi-chlorian count that high."_

"_No Jedi does" Qui-Gon sighed._

"_What does that mean?"_

"_I'm not sure." Qui-Gon faced the door way, where Anakin's mother watched with curious eyes._

"What does that mean?" Leia asked, frowning she turned to Luke.

"It means that Father is special, that with the clues we have now been given, and that Father might have been made with the force. We are powerful within the force Leia, because of our father." Luke replied, he faced her as they both took in this new information.

_Qui-Gon Jinn lay on the floor of the ship, the outside hatch closing. But not before the group saw the red lightsaber in the distance that brought chills up their spines._

_His Jedi Padawan that the group now recognised as a very young Kenobi came rushing in along with Anakin._

"_Are you alright?" Anakin's anxious voice asked._

"_I think so."_

"_What was it?" the heard Obi-wan's voice for the first time, it was weird for them all to see Kenobi as little more than a teenager._

"_I'm not sure. But it was well trained in the Jedi arts. My guess is, it was after the Queen." Qui-Gon replied._

"_What are we going to do about it?" Anakin asked._

"_Huh, we should be patient – Anakin Skywalker, meet Obi-wan Kenobi." The two of them smiled at each other as they meet for the first time._

"_Hi, you're a Jedi too? Pleased to meet you." Anakin said, Obi-wan grinned as Qui-Gon laughed._

Another scene took its place, they where in a different room on the ship. Padmé was standing up while Jar Jar was asleep in a chair and around a table, Anakin was shivering.

"_Are you alright?"_

"_It's v-very cold."_

The group watched as she grabbed a blanket and walked towards him, once again dressed in orange.

"_You come from a warm planet, Ani. A little to warm for my taste, space is cold."_

"Ani," Leia whispered, liking the sound of the nickname her mother had given to her father. It showed the friendship they had and how deeply they cared for each other.

"_You seem sad." Anakin told her as he looked at her face._

"_The Queen is worried, her people are suffering, dieing. She must convince the senate to interfere; I'm not sure what will happen."_

"_I made this for you." Anakin took something out of his pocket. "So you'd remember me, I carved it out of a Jab piece, it will bring you good fortune."_

"_It's beautiful. But I don't need this to remember you by." They grinned at each other. "Many things will change when we reach the capital, Ani. But my caring for you will remain."_

"_I care for you too, only I-"_

"_Miss you're mother." She smiled gently at him._

Leia smiled, it was so beautiful, and it was clear to her now how her parents must have fallen deeply in love with each other. _'I miss them too.'_ Luke's thought came to her as they both shared what was an equally happy and sad moment.

A new scene arrived and they were surrounded by Gun Gun's. The Jedi, Handmaidens, body guards, Anakin and the Queen all stood in a close knit group.

"_Jar Jar Binks. Who sa ost odars?"_

"_I am the Queen Amidala of the Naboo, I come before you in peace." The richly dressed Queen stood in front of the group._

"_Ah Naboo began. You sa bring un the nabnics. You sa all bombad."_

"_We have searched you out, because we wish to form an alliance-"_

_The Queen looked frantic as she tried to gain the Gun Gun's help._

"_You're honour." Padmé stepped forwards in front of the Queen._

"_Who sa do youse?"_

"_I am Queen Amidala." The Jedi, Anakin and Jar Jar all stared at her in shock and astonishment, which was the same for all the people watching this scene before them._

"_This is my decoy, my protection, my loyal body guard. I'm sorry for the deception but it was necessary to protect myself. Although we don't always agree you're honour. Our two great cities have always lived in peace." Padmé carried on, her words speaking with feeling._

"_Ah" the Gun Gun said._

"_The Trade Federation is destroying all what we have worked so hard to build, if we do not act quickly all will be lost forever. I ask you to help us, No, I beg you to help us." Padmé got down on her knees. "We are your humble servants." The others around her got down on their own knees behind her. "Our faith is in you're hands."_

"_Hmmm…ha ha. Ha, ha, ha ha. You sa no think a you sa greater than the gongars. Me sa like dis, maybe we sa being friends." Then the Gun Gun shook his head letting saliva come out his mouth. They all grinned in harmony._

"Wow, we must have just witnessed history." Leia sounded awed.

The scene on the holo shifted too what looked like a battle breaking out, they were on a landing platform in the palace. Lightsabers were out and guns were shooting and battle droids were everywhere.

"_Ani, find cover quick." Qui-Gon shouted._

"_Get to your ships." Padmé shouted firing her blaster at the droids, showing the skill that had been passed down to her daughter. _

They marched forward while Anakin ran off the screen, suddenly the holo jolted upwards as it seemed R2 was being pulled up into a ship. The scene turned around just as Anakin jumped into the seat. While the battle was ragging on and it appeared that the Naboo people were winning as the battle droids were running away, the ships that Padmé had ordered to fly away were speeding out of the exit by the second.

"_Hey!" Anakin yelled as the Jedi and bodyguards along with the handmaidens began to walk away after killing the last battle droid. "Wait for me!"_

"_Anakin, stay where you are, you'll be safe there." Qui-Gon told him._

"_But I-"_

"_Stay in that cot-pit."_

The group began to move towards some big doors that suddenly opened as everyone jumped back, they revealed a hooded figure and as the friends watched the scene they knew that something bad was going to happen. Leia began to tremble as sadness filled to force, the loss of someone dearly loved. _Qui-Gon must have been killed that day_, she realised. That's how her father had become Obi-wan's padawan. The hooded figure must be a Sith that they had never met, but he'd been the first of many Leia know realised. Because Obi-wan must have killed him and then Sideous must have found another apprentice who also must have been killed, because Luke had told her that there are only ever two Sith's, a master and an apprentice.

* * *

_A/N: like it? review it! :)_

_next one's going to take a while people. i have to watch the movies through to get everything right, so be patient young ones..._

_may the force be with you!_


End file.
